Bioshock: The City of Rapture
by The Soul Survivor
Summary: As you were on a ship coming back from London you see a light house when you go down into the city there is an adventure waiting for you. (male readerxbig sister oc)
1. Chapter 1 :Into Rapture

**EHello this is my second ff it's about bioshock if you want to get the full feeling of this story you have to play the songs that I put there ok? Ok, now not about Jack, Booker, or Delta its about let me think uh you yes you, as you make your way though rapture.**

You wake up to the sound of a ship blowing its horn. One of the captains men open the door and say "_Y/N _captain wants to talk you now" you get up out of bed and exit your room to go meat the captain at the side of the ship. You walk up to him he turns around and say "hello_ Y/N._ How are you?"you jump a little and say "good why do you need me?" "_Y/N_ you see that light house?" "yes, wait what? where in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean h-how? is that there?" "that's what I'm sending you and six men to investigate" "but I'm the camera man" "not any more _Y/N" _he hands you a pistol and tells you to find the chef, guns man, and other camera men. Before you do so you decide to grab your camera. You found the chef off duty on the edge of the ship looking at the light house you find the guns man in the gun room first place to check. You find the other gun men in there cabins.

Once you seat foot on the ground you feel like something is wrong, or that's what your gut is saying. You continue with your Tommy gun.

**AN: you know where you got the gun from that gun is from the guns man.**

You all see a big door it looks like its been open before. You push the door open and to your surprises it wasn't hard to push open, the a song starts to play its the song you listen to all the time its the song you like, beyond the sea. **AN: now start playing beyond the sea.** You start singing it "some where beyond the sea she's there watching for me my love stands there on golden-" you get cut off by the chef saying "can we go now." "oh yeah sorry." you say. As you walk down some stares you don't feel right like something is watching you then the felling goes away as fast as it came. But you don't mind it.

As you reach the bottom you see a tiny sub thing. No body went close to the thing, but you were getting no where so you diced to step in side after that the guns man, and chef step in. Two camera men and the rest stay. You turn around to see a lever without hesitation, winch is the most dumbest thing you ever did, you pull the lever. The sub starts to shake everybody in the sub looks at you and you look at them until, something caught your eye a building then you start to see more then you point at the window. They all turn around and look in amazement then the little sub goes into a building.


	2. splicers!

**Hey I'm back to write some more fanfiction ok if you don't know there's a fnaf story that I like very much if you want read it just look up foxyxchica (a broken fox) ok on to the story and if you like this story make sure to check out my other story's it's time to read.**

When the sub thing is inside the building you all see a figure standing with two like claw things then it just jumps up into the air you and your team dear not to move but isn't there always the dump guy on the team he opens the door right as you yell "stoop Coles that doooor!" right as he turns around to say something he gets dragged up into the air and his body drops. Then the figure drops down gets back up rises her claw but you all react under fear and start to fire after what... 5 seconds she dies. You look at the camera man who died and took his ammo.

The chef looks at and says "look he might have been a good friend but he just made a mistake like you did. But now's not the time we need to keep moving if we don't want another one of those things to come back." and the walking over to the window.

"Ok" you say "everyone lets go" all of the sudden you all here a low pitch growl.

And then something that sounds and looks like a little girl says "daddy look an angle." a big monster thing that looks like a scuba diver walks in you all start to walk way. You here some one talking in the sub thing you walk over to it and inside is a little radio and it sounds like some one is saying something all there saying is "hello hello hello" you pick up the radio you see a little botten you press it and say "hello? Is anyone there" then the radio person says "oh hello there who are you?" "I'm _Y/N _who about you" "my names Lilly I saw you come down here." "How I don't remember any called Lilly." "I'll explain to you and your team if you can met me near an elevator shaft" "ok but can y-" you were cut off by her saying "when you get near you location look on a map and tell me where you are no mere questions go." so you listened to her.

You walk over to the people you were with you told them what happened the chef believed you so did the gun man but not the camera man. You tried to convince him but he wasn't going with you so he stayed behind. As you were walking you see a machine you walk up to it there was a bottle of red stuff and a shot to put in you. They weren't willing to do it but there was no way to find out what it was so you jabbed your self with it. You felt fine... for a couple of seconds then there was a huge blast of pain. "ahhhhhhhhh! Uh Uh Uh Ahhhhhhhhhh!" you scream the guns man and the chef start to hold you down. That's when you black out. You wake up being dragged by guns man you looked at your hands and they were sparking with electricity. "uhhhh what happened" you say. The guns man with a cigar in his mouth says "you went nut back there then, you fainted" "oh, did you see my hands" you show the gun mans your hands. He drops you and backed up. "what i is wrong with your hands." "I don't know a least I'm not dead" you look at a sign it shows your close to an elevators you get up off the ground and there on a table sits a wrench. You pick it up and put it in the guns man bag who knows you might need it.

You are there you made it there's a map but before any thing could happen you all here something above you. Plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,plop ,and plop. 27 of them you start to shot as they start coming after you then the guns man and chef start shooting. Bam ,bam ,bam one down 26 more to go. **AN: Start playing some epic music you know. **Bam, bam, bam, dead bam, bam, bam, dead bam, bam, dead then yo feel a change in you left then whoosh, bam dead. Bam, bam, whoosh, bam dead 19 more to go. Your running low on ammunition bam, bam, click, click. Your out of ammo whoosh ping that's what the wrench is for 6 left your out of the stuff in your hand then all of the sudden they all drop dead at the same time something is holding you by the neck. It looks like one of the scuba diver thing except it's skinnier. It drops you once it dose that your gasping for air.

You get up grab your wrench, lift it up and back about to hit it then it says "stop you don't want to do that. I'm skater faster stronger and better than you." when it finishes it sentence in one hand it had fire and in the other floating rocks. So you drop your wrenching looked at it. It was taking off its helmet, when it took off the helmet the was at least a 20 year old girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and peal skin. She shook your hand and said "hi you must be Y/N. I'm Lilly." "hi this is the chef her real name is Marry, and this is the guns man Jake." "hi Lilly" "I'm so glad to met you marry" "hi lady" "hi Jake" they say getting to know each other. You heard a sound coming from the hall. "so Lilly uhhhh what do we do next" "uhhhh we get you all out of here. First since a splicers sent your bathasphere back up we need to get you all another one so that being said we need the right pieces though but the do have exert ok but before we do that can you help me with something?" "what do you need help with." "getting all the little sisters since Y/N took the Adam his the only one that can help me just take a sip of this stuff. Don't worry it won't hurt like last time. Marry you can cook when we find food right." "yes" "guns man when we find a gun make sure its not jammed ok?" "ok." after that you all started to walk down a hall. Some times you would catch Lilly looking at you but say nothing about it. After a long walk you all got tired except for Lilly.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter this is a chapter of many chapters to come sorry for the wait to I had to get an idea if you have an idea or an oc that you want in this story just pv me I'm GameMaster87 out**


	3. Chapter 3: whale

**Hey guys its me GameMaster87 with yet another bioshock story on to the chapter sorry for taking so long problems with computer so on to the story. Tallyho!**

As you and everyone else continue down the, place looked old very old. Lily speaks up saying something about people called splicers they like to kill and ruin things. You looked out side a window and you saw something you never thought you'd see. A whale, it looked awesome. You heard Lily say something like back away from the window. Then you heard footsteps move around, a it felt like a hand on your shoulder. All the sudden your bring pulled away from the window. As you look at who pulled you it was Lily, looked like she was running away, you ran after her but then you look behind you the glass starts to break. The door at the end shuts so you go into the door on the left. You see Lily sitting you look back at the door it shuts. you sit down next to her. you look at her and ask "Uh Lily do you know where the others?" "they went to the other door." "Ok, so how do we now." "well we have to find the others but we have it may take some time." "Wait how much time?" "3 days or 4 not sure." "Is there a faster way." "No." Lily gets up and start walking. You get up and start following her. What seemed like hours of no food you found a vending machine it had peanuts you bought like 7 packs. You gave Lily 3 packs and you ate the rest. **Three hours later.** You heard splicers walking around ,and then BAM! A big splicer burst though a wall which sent you flying. You hit a wall which nocked you unconscious. The last thing you heard was "_Y/N _get up now!"


End file.
